lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x01
| titres=Un autre monde (Belgique, Canada) | num_saison=3 | num_ep=01 | jours=68 | dates_diff=04/10/06 (États-Unis) 02/07/07 (France) | flashback=Jack | VO=A Tale of Two Cities | écrivain=Damon Lindelof J.J. Abrams | réalisateur=Jack Bender | acteurs=John Terry - Christian Shephard Julie Bowen - Sarah Shephard Julie Adams - Amelia Stephen Semel - Adam Isabelle Cherwin - Petite fille Alexandra Morgan - Modératrice Sonya Seng - Réceptionniste Sally Davis - Professeur Julie Ow - Infirmière |}} est le premier épisode de la saison 3 de LOST. Jack, Kate et Sawyer se réveillent dans des endroits différents : Jack est détenu prisonnier dans une ex-station Dharma, l'Hydre. Kate se réveille dans des vestiaires, avec Tom, qui lui dit de prendre une douche tandis que Sawyer est enfermé dans une cage. Ils constatent alors que les Autres sont plus sophistiqués qu'ils ne le pensaient... Résumé Introduction et Amelia discutent avant l'arrivée du club de lecture.]] Dans une maison de banlieue, une femme du nom de Juliet , incére un CD de Petula Clark dans sa mini chaine HI-FI, met la chanson Downtown, et prépare sa maison pour des invités. Juliet semble mélancolique pour une raison inconnue. Elle se rend à la cuisine et découvre qu'elle a oublié les muffins qui cuisaient dans le four. Ces muffins étaient pour les invités qui participent à un club de lecture. A la porte, quelqu'un sonne. Juliet ouvre et salue une vieille femme, Amelia. Quelqu'un semble réparer la plomberie de la maison de Juliet. Les deux femmes rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison et discutent ensemble. Plus tard, les membre du club de lecture de Juliet arrivent tous et s'installent dans le salon de Juliet pour discuter du livre Carrie de Stephen King. Adam se plaint du choix du livre et dit que Ben ne voudrait même pas lire ce livre dans ses toilettes. Soudain, un grondement se produit, probablement un tremblement de terre, secouant la maison et les occupants. A la fin du grondement, tous courent dehors et rejoignent d'autres habitants de l'endroit, dont le faux "Henry Gale", Ethan et Goodwin. Ils regardent dans le ciel et voient un avion, le vol 815, qui est en train de se séparer en deux puis de s'écraser. Le faux "Henry Gale" ordonne à Ethan et Goodwin d'aller aux deux emplacements de l'accident, d'agir en tant que survivants et de lui fournir « une liste » des survivants en trois jours. Une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit montre alors que les maisons de banlieue sont dans un dégagement dans la jungle sur l'île. Flashback observe Sarah.]] Jack est dans sa voiture garée près d'une école. Il boit un café et fait des mots-croisés tout en observant son ex-femme, Sarah, qui s'occupe d'enfants de l'école où elle travaille et qui rigole avec son amant. Jack se rend au tribunal pour la procédure du divorce. Dans la salle d'attente, Sarah est déja assise et lui demande où est son avocat. Jack l'informe alors qu'il l'a renvoyé. Il lui dit qu'elle peut tout garder : la maison, la voiture... mais qu'il veut savoir qui est l'amant de sa femme. Celle ci refuse de lui dire et, tout à coup, son téléhone portable sonne. Elle répond et dit à son interlocuteur que Jack est arrivé. Sarah rigole puis elle promet à cet interlocuteur qu'elle l'appelera en sortant du tribunal. essaye les numéros du portable de Sarah.]] Jack est dans son bureau, à l'hôpital St Sébastien. Il essaye tous les numéros du portable de Sarah en prétendant l'avoir retrouvé alors qu'elle l'avait perdu. Jack fait ceci dans le but de savoir qui est l'amant de Sarah mais Christian Shephard, son père, arrive et coupe le fils de son téléphone. Jack lui demande pourquoi il a fait cela mais surtout pourquoi il appelle Sarah. Christian se justifie en disant qu'il est inquiet pour lui et qu'il doit se reprendre et tourner la page. Il lui propose son soutient car il ce qu'est être attaché à quelque chose mais Jack le blesse en lui disant que l'alcool n'est pas un attachement. Christian lui demande alors de "laisser tomber". Alors que Jack est en train de s'occuper d'un patient, il entend le portable de son père sonner hors de cette salle d'examen. Il voit son père répondre et rigoler avec son interlocuteur. Jack abandonne le patient et suit son père en voiture qui s'arrête devant un hotel. Jack le suit alors dans une pièce où des gens sont réunient. Christian, qui se rend compte de la présence de son fils, lui demande de regarder autour de lui. Jack voit alors qu'il est au milieu d'une réunion. L'organisatrice lui dit qu'elle le connaît car son père parle souvent de lui et elle lui propose de s'assoir. Jack demande alors ce que son père a dit sur lui, sur son mariage mais la femme dit que Christian n'a pas but d'alcool depuis presque un mois. Jack fait semblant d'être imprésionné et demande à son père pourquoi il s'est arrêté du jour au lendemain. Il propose alors que se soit à cause d'un nouvel amour mais son père lui interdit de parler comme ça de lui. Jack s'énerve alors et réplique qu'il lui interdit de coucher avec sa femme. Alors que Jack s'en va, Christian lui demande de "laisser tomber" mais Jack se retourne et commence à se battre avec son père qu'il fait tomber en arrière. laisse partir Sarah.]] En prison, Jack est libéré car le gardien dit que quelqu'un a payé la caution. Jack sort alors de sa cellule et aperçoit Sarah qui lui dit aurevoir avant de s'en aller. Mais Jack la rattrappe dans la rue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une voiture où un homme l'attend. Jack lui demande si c'est son amant mais celle ci lui répond que ça n'importe peu. Mais Jack insiste et Sarah lui dit que quand Christian l'a appelé, il était tellement saoul qu'elle ne comprenait rien de ses paroles. Mais elle dit à Jack que son père voulait qu'elle aide Jack car il était dépressif depuis son divorce et en venait à inventer certaines choses. Sarah lui dit alors que l'important, c'est qui il est lui même et que maintenant, il aura quelque chose à réparer. Jack la laisse alors partir en pleurant. Sur l'île de l'Hydre et Ben]] Kate se réveille dans une salle de bain, et Tom se tenant au-dessus d'elle lui dit de prendre une douche chaude. Elle dit qu'elle ne veux pas être nue devant lui, mais Tom rit et lui dit qu'elle n'est pas son type. Il part, et elle s'éxécute. Lorsqu'elle revient au vestiaire, elle ne trouve plus ses vêtements, mais une robe. Elle se change, à contre-coeur. Tom et deux Autres l'emmènent à une plage, où "Henry" l'attend à une table avec des chaises, des aliments fraîchements cuits, des ustensiles, du café et une paire de menottes. Il la contraint à se menotter, et quand elle demande pourquoi il fait tout ceci, « Henry » répond qu'il lui a donné une robe pour qu'elle se sente « comme une dame », de la nourriture fraîche pour lui donner la sensation d'être à la maison, la plage parce que ses amis voient la même plage, et des ustensiles pour donner une sensation de vie civilisée. Il dit à Kate qu'il lui a donné tout cela pour qu'elle ait quelque chose à se rattacher, parce que les deux semaines suivantes seront très désagréables. ]] Jack se réveille dans une cellule sombre. Il voit une porte ouverte mais quand il marche vers elle, il percute un mur de verre épais le séparant de la porte. Il commence à tirer sur quelques chaînes pendant du plafond quand Juliet entre dans la salle de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle lui dit que qu'elle veut lui donner de la nourriture, mais lui doit s'éloigner de la porte. Jack refuse de coopérer continue à tirer à coup sec sur la chaîne. Quand Jack demande à quoi sert le bouton jaune, Juliet lui répond que c'est pour les urgences. Jack pense qu'il entend une voix venant de l'interphone sur le mur de sa cellule et que les bruits ressemblent à la voix de son père lui disant « Laisse tomber », cependant Juliet lui dit que l'interphone n'a pas fonctionné depuis beaucoup d'années. Après quelques échanges, Jack est apparemment convaincu qu'il doit manger. Quand Juliet entre avec la nourriture, il l'attaque et la traîne dehors dans le vestibule. "Henry" les attend et lui indique que Juliet ne peut pas ouvrir la porte voisine, car "ça nous tuera tous". Jack pousse Juliet, et Henry sort par une autre porte. Jack ouvre la première porte, qui déverse une énorme quantité d'eau dans le vestibule. Puis, lui et Juliet parviennent à fermer la porte et Juliet dit Jack de pousser le bouton jaune, mais quand Jack le pousse, Juliet l'assomme d'un coup de poing. est ramené à sa cage]] En attendant, Sawyer se réveille dans une cage extérieure avec d'étranges objets dont un grand « bouton » avec un couteau et une fourchette peints dessus. Apparement le bouton fournit de la nourriture, il regarde en dehors, et voit un autre prisonnier dans la cellule en face de la sienne. Celui-ci le prévient de ne pas toucher au bouton. Malgré tout, Sawyer continue, et se prend une décharge d'électricité. Après cela, l'autre prisonnier crochette sa serrure puis celle de Sawyer et lui dit de courir. Il s'enfuit, mais Juliet le trouve et lui tire un coup de tasers dans le cou. Sawyer est ramené à sa cage, et l'autre prisonnier, Karl, est forcé de lui demander des excuses pour l'avoir impliqué à son évasion. Après plusieurs expérimentations, et avec l'aide d'un gros caillou, Sawyer arrive à ce que le systéme lui délivre de la nourriture et l'eau. La nourriture est un Biscuit au poisson avec le logo DHARMA dessus -- c'est évidemment des « aliments pour animaux domestiques. » dans sa cage de l'Hydre]] Tom emmène plus tard Kate dans la cellule de Karl, il dit à Sawyer que les ours ont trouvé la manière d'obtenir de la nourriture en deux heures. Kate semble perdue, et Sawyer demande si elle veut quelque chose manger. Kate dit oui, et Sawyer lui jette le biscuit de poissons, qu'elle mange pitoyablement. Kate a également des marques évidentes des menottes. Plus tard dans l'épisode, Juliet retourne dans la cellule de Jack et lui indique qu'elle en sait beaucoup à son sujet. Elle lui dit qu'elle a le rapport de l'autopsie de son père, son jugement de divorce, de l'information sur ses amis et la famille, etc. Jack veut seulement savoir si son ex-épouse est heureuse, et Juliet dit qu'elle l'est. Elle lui dit également qu'il est tenu dans un aquarium dans l'hydre, une autre station du projet DHARMA, qui est sous-marine. Jack est d'accord pour que Juliet lui apporte de la nourriture, Juliet sort dans le vestibule, où Henry l'attend. Il lui dit qu'elle a fait du bon travail, et elle répond, « merci, Ben, » ce qui nous apprend le vrai nom de « Henry ». Trivia Divers * Dans le podcast officiel, Damon Lindelof a expliqué que les « deux villes » se rapportent aux deux « sociétés » des Autres et survivants du crash. * Une colombe est visible lorsque l'on voit l'ensemble des maisons des Autres. * La cage de Kate est plus grande que la cage de Sawyer, et a des plateformes à différents niveaux. Cependant, il n'a semblé y avoir aucun mécanisme comme dans la cage de Sawyer. * Quand Karl demanda à Sawyer de s'enfuir, Sawyer passa devant ce qui ressemble à une cage pour oiseaux. * Kate et Jack ont été vus avec un pansement au bras, mais Sawyer n'a jamais été vu avec un bandage similaire. Cependant, une photo promotionelle montra Sawyer la manche relevée et avec un pansement sur le bras * Quand Tom rabaissa le loquet de la cage de Sawyer, il ne verrouilla pas le cadenas (sûrement une erreur de production). * C'est la première apparition d'Elizabeth Mitchell en tant que Juliet. Kiele Sanchez et Rodrigo Santoro ont été également pour la première fois intégrés au casting mais ne sont pas apparus. Références culturelles * A Tale of Two Cities est un roman de Charles Dickens. C'est la seconde référence à cet auteur dans la série ; la première était Notre ami commun. * La chanson qu'écoutait Jack dans sa voiture, tout en épiant Sarah dans son école, est Moonlight Serenade, la même chanson que Sayid et Hurley ont interceptée avec la radio dans . * Le CD que Juliet mit dans sa chaîne hifi est un fait un dual disc CD/DVD au numéro de série JN 94743. Ce numéro se réfère à l'album de 2005 "Okemah and the Melody of Riot" par Son Volt. * Le roman qui était le sujet de la réunion du club de lecture de Juliet est Carrie de Stephen King. * Les mots croisés de Jack dans son flashback sont datés du Lundi 31 Juillet 2006 (serait-ce une erreur de la production ?) et font partie du Los Angeles Times. * Pendant le flashback de Jack, la voiture de son père est une Mercedes-Benz 2007. * Tom et Ben font tous deux une "révérence" de style Namaste pendant l'épisode : ** Tom en fait une dans la pièce des douches quand il dit à Kate qu'elle n'est pas son type. ** Ben l'a fait à la fin, quand il dit à Juliet qu'elle a fait un bon travail. Thèmes récurrents * Destin et libre arbitre : ** Au début de l'épisode, Juliet dit "Ici, je pense que le libre arbitre existe encore". ** Quand Jack joue avec le bouton de l'interphone, la voix de son père dit, « laisse tomber ». * Liens entre personnages : L'infirmière qui était dans la salle d'opération avec Jack était la même infirmière qui s'occupa de Locke après son don de rein. * Nombres : ** Juliet a préparé 16 muffins. ** Le numéro du casier de Kate est 841. ** Pendant le premier flashback de Jack, l'heure sur son bippeur est 7:15:23 AM. * Rédemption : Un exemplaire du roman "Rédemption" par Leon Uris est présent dans la bibliothèque de Jack. * Tromperies : Le vrai nom de Ben est enfin révélé. Lieux de tournage * La maison de Juliet au sein des baraquements : YMCA Camp Erdman. * Les baraquements des Autres : YMCA Camp Erdman. * Le bureau du juge où Jack et Sarah se croisent : First Hawaiian Bank. * L'école où Sarah travaille (lorsqu'elle est épiée par Jack : Parc pour enfants de la Vallée Palolo. * L'hôpital où travaille Jack : Centre Médical St Francis. * Le Lynford Hotel où se rend Christian Shephard pour sa réunion des A.A. : Centre Médical St Francis. * La cellule de Jack dans le commissariat de police de Los Angeles : Hawaii Film Studio. * La salle des douches de l'Hydre : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La plage de l'Hydre où Ben déjeune avec Kate : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La pièce où est enfermé Jack : Hawaii Film Studio. * Les cages de l'Hydre : Paradise Park. Galerie Photos promotionnelles Image:Promo_3x01_JulietCuisine.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JulietAmelia.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JulietPortrait.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_Autres.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_Ben.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_GoodwinPortrait.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_HuttePlage.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JackHydre.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_Fillette.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JulietJackHydre.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_ContrôleSon.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_KarlPortrait.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_SawyerCage.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_SawyerCage2.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_SawyerCage3.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JulietArme.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_KateCage.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_KateCage2.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JackSarahCanap.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JackDoc.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JackChristianAA.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_JackChristianAA2.jpg Image:Promo_3x01_Sarah.jpg Photos de tournage Image:Tournage_3x01_Jack.jpg